


30 Days of Lemons

by Seto_Kaiba444



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_Kaiba444/pseuds/Seto_Kaiba444
Summary: For 30 days I will attempt my hand at Puppyshipping smut





	1. Overview

THIS IS GOING TO BE A 30 DAYS OF FINDING SETO AND JOEY IN COMPROMISING POSTIONS. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHERE YOU WANT THEM. :)


	2. Day 1

Seto and Joey had been in their vacation home in the Cuban isles. Kaiba was tanning with nothing on. Kaiba had made it illegal for the paparazzi to think about going anywhere near his vacation home after they got a picture of Mokuba and his last girlfriend having sex all over the living room. Unlike Mokuba who was more or less one person at a time; Kaiba was more of a sexual deviant. Kaiba was more willing to do threesomes than he was doing a committed relationship. While he was out tanning his back one of his partners was Joey who was attempting to silently drive away this random guy. Joey and Kaiba picked up a prostitute for the night and Joey was getting a feeling this guy had something to hide.  
"Look buddy unless you spill what your hiding your not getting anywhere near Kaiba" Said Joey who had secretly found out Noa had a wife and child and 3 STDs.  
"Look kiddo not all of us have it easy. I have to support my family and this is the only job I can get"  
Kaiba had heard that and was shocked. He didn't like finding things like this out. Families need their parents together in Kaiba's mind.  
"Than go to your family. Don't continue to whore yourself out" Said Kaiba who gave Noa 3 million dollars.  
Kaiba had gone back to the living room and was feeling very insecure about sex tonight since it was only going to be him and Joey. Kaiba didn't like hearing himself while having sex.

Joey had noticed the look of sadness in Kaiba who had moved back to his blanket outside.  
"Hmm perhaps some outdoors sex will lift his spirits a little and it could be exciting" Thought Joey who was weary of Kaiba's mood swings.  
Joey walked over to Kaiba and started rubbing the brunet while kissing his neck. Kaiba moved his head over enough to give Joey more access and started mewing. It was a turn on spot for Kaiba. Joey kept nipping there and managed to move his body just enough so that the CEO could turn over and start to play with the blondes very sensitive nipples. While Joey moaned into his kisses he started moving his hands down where Kaiba's newly added swim trunk were. Kaiba's growing erection was very prominent and it was starting to make Joey drool. Joey loved Kaiba's cock since Kaiba could cum multiple times and still be hard as a rock. Joey started licking the cock and then took Kaiba's length in his mouth. Kaiba was more girth than length but Kaiba was by no means little.

Kaiba and Joey were so busy with rubbing each other they had forgotten to stretch out Kaiba. Joey merely asked if Kaiba was ready. Kaiba rolled them over and impaled himself on to Joey. Although it hurt Kaiba the pleasure he was receiving was well than making up for the pain. Kaiba's eyes were shut the entire time except for when he felt Joey attempt to pull out. Kaiba looked into Joeys eyes and started back up again. Kaiba and Joeys bodies were covered in sweat. Joey rolled them over so that Kaiba was under him so that Joey would have control of the pace they were going at.

"Oh Joey right there!" Kaiba started getting louder as Joey rammed into his prostate over and over again. Joey was moving as fast as he could while stroking Kaiba's hard member which exploded all over Joey. Kaiba's walls were clamping down tightly on Joey.   
"Oh shit man I'm..." Joey didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying as he came inside of Kaiba.  
The entire time Kaiba and Joey were having sex Mokuba sat in his boat shaking his head going "I'm going to need brain bleach to get that out of my head.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been forgetting this but I do not own yugioh! Also thank you boopmeister for the idea :)

Seto had just sent out his last appointment for the day. The idiot had balls enough to try and cheat Kaiba out of Millions. Seto had thanked his brothers need to play video games to find this out. The only problem Seto seemed to face was the newky formed tent in his pants. He had been thinking long and hard about that mutt who actually missed school today. He was very confused as to why since the blonde was fine yesterday.

Little did Kaiba realize that Joey had gotten off the elevator. Joey had been told that Kaiba seemed out of sorts since Joey missed school. Joey had gotten himself kicked out of his fathers apartment for being gay. Joey knew it would only be a matter of time before his old man came after him begging him to come home so that his old man wouldn't have to work to get his booze money.

Joey had notice no one on the level he was at it there was a light on in a office with a semi crack. The name plate stated Mokuba Kaiba Vice president. Joey slipped by the office without making noise since he didnt want the youngsr Kaiba going with him. There 3 doors down was a office completely open. Joey stood by a curtain as the guy that had been in that office with Kaiba came out wishing death on the CEO.

Joey slipped into Kaiba's office and shut the door. Kaiba had just gone into his bathroom to try and fix his growing problem. Joey could hear the moans coming from Kaibas personal bathroom. It was turning Joey on. 

Joey knocked on the bathroom door alerting Kaiba he was coming in. Kaiba's face was beet red. Kaiba couldn't move. The hands he felt on his abs and the erection he felt in his lower back were doing things to his only his fantasys would do.

Joey started to stretch out Kaiba when he suddenly remembered he was going to need lube. Joey pulled out a small bottle and rubbed it all over his cock. 

Joey slammed his dick into Kaibas ass. Joey was a fast learner and learned where to slam just to hear Kaiba groan from the overwhelming pleasure. Joey nor Kaiba had lasted long due to the pleasure being too much for either of them. 

Roland had heard the commotion and left to bring Mokuba home going I dont think Mr Kaiba will be walking tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment on what compromising position you want to find these boys in :)


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dsr5117 for the few ideas! Will upload as fast as I can :) Dont forget constructive criticism is welcome as well as hearing where you want to find these boys

Joey jumped on a elevator to go grab Mokuba. Joey did not realize Kai na had been on the same elevator. The summer heat was brutal and today it also has hurricane level winds. Kaiba had removed his trademark trench coat due to being overly hot and the Air Conditioning not working. Joey however was barely dressed what with his shorts and tee shirt. Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes off of Joey.  
"What is a mutt like you doing here" asked a annoyed Kaiba.  
"Only here to grab Mokuba for his date with Rebecca seeing as I was elected to be the adult supervision." Joey explained.  
The fact that Joey and Kaiba hate each other was no secret. The fact that both men were gay was no secret either although Joey would refuse to tell anyone he was crushing on the one person he hated. The elevator got stuck after a heavy gust of wind knocked the power out. The back up generators had kicked on but the elevators wouldn't move.  
Go figure! I'm stuck in a elevator with the hottest guy in the city thought Joey. Both men attempted to get a hold of Mokuba who had used the stairway to leave knowing fully well his brother and Joey were stuck.  
Kaiba removed his shirt because the heat was starting to get to him. Joey couldn't stop staring at the tattoo of a rose on Kaiba's right hip and the nipple ring.   
"Like what you see?" Asked Kaiba  
Joey couldn't say a single word. Instead Joey moved like a ninja and started making out with taller male. Joey was surprised at how submissive Kaiba was. All Kaiba could do was moan into joeys mouth. Neither one liked giving blow jobs due to past experience but both men loved having their nipples squeezed and licked and played with.  
Joey managed to get Kaiba out of his regulation pants and quickly entered him. Joey expected Kaiba to want to hold off moving since they had forgotten to stretch him. Kaiba merely moved his hips and joey started moving. Joey found Kaiba's prostate and Kaiba started getting louder. All Kaiba could say was faster right there. Joey knew his end was coming but he didn't expect the elder Kaiba to cum for just hitting his Prostate alone. Kaiba's walls closed in on Joey who came mere moments later.   
Both men got up and dressed and agreed to be each others booty call but only if they agreed not to tell others about it. Kaiba immediately went to where security was and grabbed the elevator tape to destroy it not knowing Mokuba had watched the entire thing happen on his own laptop.   
"Great blackmail I now have Big Brother" said a some what embarrassed Mokuba.


	5. Chapter 5

So I am going to be on a slight break only cause my job is moving me. Once the move is complete which should be at the lastest the end of the month I will return. Dont forget to comment where you'd like the boys to be as I will write the stories into a word doc and upload that way!


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late at getting this up. The move took longer than expected.

Kaiba and Joey were both on a train. Yugi and Mokuba both thought it was about time the boys acted civil towards each other. Plus Mokuba said he was not going to be the one buying undergarments for Serenity. Duke and Mokuba had made the bet. Seto and Joey each sat on a opposite side of the train trying to avoid eye contact. Joey had just broken up with yet another girl that merely wanted information on Yugi. Kaiba had recently been hit with romance rumors about being with Britney Spears for some unknown reason since he didn’t have many dealing which involved music. Kaiba had been gay and out of the closet for the past 15 years. No one bothered asking him so he didn’t feel like he owed the world the knowledge. Joey had been bi but in the closet due to his old man always threating to beat him if he ever came out. Joey wasn’t afraid per say for himself rather than his baby sister. Joey tried to strike up a conversation since the train was at a standstill.  
“So since we are stuck here let’s play truth or dare to pass the time” said a challenging Joey.  
“Alright. So Mutt truth or dare?” said an equally intrigued Kaiba  
“Truth”  
“Is it true you and Gardener actually screwed in a janitor’s closet in school?”  
Kaiba smirked knowing fully well Joey refused to lie.  
“Yes. Truth or Dare Kaiba”  
“Dare”  
“I dare ya to blow me and I don’t mean like a simple blow of air”  
Kaiba arched an eyebrow. Wheeler trying to make this sexual. Kaiba secretly smiled like a devil. Joey waited to see what Kaiba would do since Kaiba was merely staring at Joey with the Arched brow.  
“Well If I have to blow you, you get the honor of taking your own pants off. I wouldn’t want to catch your fleas that inhabit your rags you call clothing. While Joey was wearing his usual Jeans and a tee shirt Kaiba was wearing all leather. His shirt showed off his 6 pack and with no sleeves his arm muscles showed as well. Kaiba’s entire body was practically on display with the exception of his penis area since Kaiba knew how to hide an erection wearing leather. Joey merely pulled his zipper down and pulled out his erect member.  
Kaiba went in for the kill. Kaiba just mainly did what he would normally would want someone to do to him and with Joey not being as small as the other guys he’d seen (He sent them away laughing because they were small) Kaiba was impressed that joey nearly made him gag. Joey was moaning surprised Kaiba was keeping with the game. Joey was so surprised he didn’t have enough time to warn Kaiba he was about to cum. Instead Kaiba just took everything Joeys cock gave him and swallowed.  
“Alright Wheeler truth or dare”  
“Dare”  
“Well I dare you to tell me who is your master” said Kaiba who wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to be a home wreaker knowing Joey still held hope his ex-girlfriend would come around.  
“Well that would be my crush who isn’t my ex-girlfriend so truth or dare” said Joey who was trying to avoid saying Kaiba’s name  
“Truth this time”  
“I know this one is very personal so I will take a no comment if you don’t want to answer but were the rumors true Gozaburo Kaiba once raped you?”  
“Not that it needs to be public knowledge and if this answer does go out to the media I will deny it but yes that asshole did rape me but only because I wouldn’t tell him where I hid Mokuba. Truth or Dare”  
“Truth again”  
“is it true you yourself was abused and raped by your old man? The same no comment thing applies to this as well”  
Kaiba wanted to make sure his puppy had not be hurt in any way or he would end some lives.  
“yes to both things but it was only because he was drunk and my mother had left him and the courts refused to allow her to have custody of both of us. Fucked up if you asked me.” Joey answered.  
The train started moving again. They were coming to a stop at the train station and Kaiba whispered in Joey’s ear.  
“Just text this number if you ever want to play this again or you decide to leave your old man. You will always be welcome in my house."


	7. DAY 7

Kaiba was in the middle of a very important Conference call. Mokuba was on the other line with some Canadian business men. Mokuba was notorious for getting blow jobs from who ever he was dating during these calls. This time Mokuba wanted his brother to be the middle man seeing as Seto knew nothing of the project Mokuba was trying to pull off. Joey happened to be in Kaiba's office waiting to take notes on the meeting. Kaiba decided that he was going to do something that even Mokuba wouldn't deny be strange. Kaiba decided unless he needed to speak he was going to mute his voice on the phone.   
"I will not say anything during this call unless it is absolutely needed. I have work to be doing. Do not think for a second I am not listening." Kaiba gave the warning and began the meeting by muting his phone.  
Joey was writing as fast as he could. Unlike his friends who thought he had run off to find fame and fortune playing duel monsters Joey decided he would put his mind to work and begged Kaiba for a job as a note taker. Kaiba liked this as it meant he could keep his eyes on his beloved puppy. Joey also loved it as he could pry Kaiba from information about Kaiba and not seem like a stalker. Kaiba was feeling extremely frisky this day and seeing as Mokuba was very unaware of the fact that Kaiba actually did not have work and was just recording the entire conversation so that he could listen to it later made Kaiba want to play with his puppy. Kaiba was never one for office sex but for his puppy who had accidentally revealed that his greatest fantasy was to take Kaiba from behind in Kaiba's office with the windows open and a conference call going on was willing to give in to his puppy.   
"Joey you and I both know the windows are not open. Open the curtains please."   
Joey was confused but did as he was asked. When Joey turned around there was Kaiba removing clothes. He passed joey a note and pointed at it. The note read "Here is your chance to prove to me your not useless and that i will be begging for more."  
Joey slide his clothes off and worked Kaiba to the point where Kaiba had started panting. Kaiba was not one for being small but he also had girth to him. Joey had found the small bottle of lube Kaiba kept in the office and started stretching Kaiba out. Kaiba was very tight and joey was shocked. He knew Kaiba had some experience but he never realized Kaiba was never a uke before. Kaiba knew how to make himself last a long time. Joey was just as gifted. Joey inserted one slick finger and started making circles again. Kaiba was moaning. Kaiba was shocked that he was moaning since he never moaned before. Joey now had 3 slick fingers working like a train tapping on Kaiba's prostate. Kaiba just held on to the desk biting his lip as to not scream, out from the pleasure he was receiving. Joey removed his fingers and lined up his cock.  
"I'm going in raw dog unless you have any objections Kaiba"  
Kaiba saw that as a challenge and said bring it on.  
Kaiba did his best to stay relaxed. Joey entered and waited for Kaiba to adjust. Kaiba started moving to show he was doing good. Joey slowly moved in and out looking for the sweet spot. It did not take him long. As soon as Kaiba started moaning again joey aimed for the one spot and pounded in to him. Kaiba did everything in his power to not make a sound but soon enough Kaiba started begging for more and for joey to go deeper. Joey was willing to comply.   
"Jesus Kaiba your so tight. Not sure how long I will last"  
"Fuck again right there!"  
Joey grabbed Kaiba's cock. and he was stroking and about to make Kaiba see stars when Mokuba asked Seto what he thought so far.  
"Answer him"  
*un-mutes phone*  
"Sounds reasonable to me... Up to you thought Mokuba"  
*Mutes phone*  
Kaiba groaned as he went over the edge and came into his garbage can which had been moved by Joey. Joey thrusted a few more times and came just as quickly.   
Both boys agreed to do this every time Mokuba needed Kaiba to be his middle man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. let me know if you still want me to continue this or not. If you do name a compromising position for them to be in!

**Author's Note:**

> Just leave a comment on what compromising positions you would like these boys to be in


End file.
